


Good Sense

by Nightwingingiit



Series: Overwatch: Recall [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, i hope to do several, southerner is my first, spanish is a second language forgive me, this is a outlet for all my ideas about these characters, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingingiit/pseuds/Nightwingingiit
Summary: Jesse McCree left Overwatch for a reason. There's no way on God's green Earth he ever saw himself going back. Never. So why was he stowed away on some cargo plane on its way to Gibraltar?





	1. Prodigal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm writing this mainly as an outlet for ideas I've had about my favorite Overwatch characters. I'm hoping to turn it into a series, each one focusing on a different character. This one is about my main: Jesse McCree.  
> ____________________________________

Jesse McCree had done a lot of things in his life, some good, some...not so much, but it wasn't often he did something good and folks still tried to lock him up. Apparently when you kill a bunch of Talon agents on a train and throw some expensive payload out in the dirt, folks don't take too kindly to it, even if in doing so you save everyone on the train. The people on the train had been grateful enough, even tried to give him a head start when the authorities came for him, but they must've had some sense and showed up early, turning McCree's extra minutes into seconds.

Now he was tearing down some backroad on a bike that wasn't his and throwing glances over his shoulder for the omnic cops that had been tailing him. Clankers didn't turn so well. Houston was a big place and he was no stranger to lying low. The hyper train station was just outside of the city and McCree figured if he could just get into the city he could disappear.

That is if some wet behind the ears kid looking to make a quick bounty wasn't standing in his way holding a pulse rifle. Jesse sighed. What was this, the fifth one in the last couple weeks? At least this one seemed to be holding the gun right. Oh, never mind.

Every time his name showed back up on the waves with an updated bounty under-experienced kids seemed to come out of the wood-works thinking they could take out the gunslinger. It took only a moment to redirect the kid's attention to the brand new shiner and broken nose on his face, but it was enough that when he rounded the bend three omnic cops were waiting with an EMP net and a pair of hand-cuffs.

_________________________________

Jesse finally made it into the city, granted, it was in the back of a cop car, but he made it. He was hunched over in the chair they had cuffed him to while they waited for his information to come through on the system.  The processing room was fairly empty except a couple of younger officers who were standing in the corner glancing over at him whispering back and forth to each other, trying to look busy cataloging his weapons. 

"If you two hens will stop carrying on half a second, I'm working on my exit." 

The officers looked over at him, "Uh 'buckeroo?' You're not going anywhere. Soon as this report goes through they're taking you away."

McCree chuckled.

The officers glanced at each other, he could see the nervousness in their expressions, despite their posturing. 

"I gather from your little exchange I saw earlier ya'll've heard a thing or two about me..." Jesse adjusted his serape with his free hand and looked out from under the brim of his hat. "Darlin' whatever you've heard it ain't nothing...nothing compared to what's gonna happen if don't let me walk on outta here." 

McCree could see one of the officer's hands twitching for his sidearm. 

"Now listen, you just sit there and hush! We all know who you used to be, and we respect that. You did a lot of good once, hell there isn't a person here who doesn't know someone your people helped. I don't care about all that, though. You think you can do what you did what on that train and get away with it? You used to be a hero now you're just some washed up has-been looking for a quick buck." 

"Now I know them folks on the train told ya what really happened. _Cabron_ I can't help it that theres a stump in a Lousiana swamp with IQ higher than yours, but I ain't taken the fall for Talon. _Beso mi culo_. You say you know me...no sabes nada. If you really respect anything about what you _think_ you know, then you'll give another thought to what those people on the train told you and let me go." 

Somewhere during his short speech McCree had uncuffed himself and now was rubbing his wrist and looking around. It took them a minute to realize what had happened right in front of them, but by the time the had their guns pointed at him he had already found what he was looking for. 

"Stop!" 

"Damn ya'll must be new to this, I mean gotta be. If you're gonna hog-tie a fella better make sure both hands are tied. I even tried to help you  _pandejos_ out and give ya a heads up." Jesse picked up his Peacekeeper and his confiscated items from the table they had so graciously laid them out on while they were gossiping in the corner. 

This seemed to anger the young officers, but instead of really doing anything about it the just kept yelling at him to stop. 

"Sorry fellas, but like I said I got no intention of taking a hit for something someone else did." 

A few other officers were filed in, all aiming to block his exit. He holstered his Peacekeeper to show them he didn't want any trouble and started walking toward the exit.

"Nobody do anything stupid now." He muttered.

He stared down a young officer in his path and he could've sworn the kid was gonna fall down any second. He'd never really read the reports they had on him. Must've been pretty colorful the way some of the less experienced cops stared at him with uncertainty. He knew they couldn't have much because most of the more grisly stuff in his past fell in the classified category, but it looked like it was enough. 

He pushed the kid aside, the greeny's hands were shaking too much to pull the trigger anyway. This was good they weren't gonna do anything, until they could regroup with something other than those peashooters they all had. 

 He reached for the door and a shot rang out.

A sharp pain shot through his shoulder. "Que chingados!!" He shot a look back at the one who took the shot. The smart mouth from a second ago.

"Dammit thought we had an understanding." Jesse swore as he reached for his belt. He heard clicks as the other officers started to pull their triggers. Bullets started flying as his metal hand pulled on the door and other hand wrapped around one of the cylinders at his belt. He threw it over his shoulder, the was a flash of light, some shouts of surprise, and he was gone.

* * *

 

"Today marks the six year anniversary of the implementation of the Petras Act following the destruction the Swiss Overwatch Head Quarters. Since the disbanding of the group, the heroes of the group have spread across the globe, some becoming mercenaries, some just disappearing from the public eye. Before the act was passed there was a public outcry for the group to be disbanded, but today on the anniversary of the Act's implementation there seems to be a lot of debate on whether the act has done more harm than good." 

McCree rested his forehead on his hand while the other was wrapped around a glass of whiskey. His shoulder pounded a dull thrum of pain every time he moved it; the whiskey helped. The wound hadn't been too bad, through and through, it was his haphazard attempt at stitching it up himself that was causing him the most trouble. He hadn't had any health packs on him, so the old fashion way was all that had been left to him, of course, when you sew about as well as a blind tuna fish you are bound to cause more problems than you solve. He glanced at the TV screen where the reporter was now interviewing a UN spokesperson about the Petras Act and Overwatch. 

Part of him wished the doc was here, she'd yell at him for being so careless and then patch him up in a second.Then she'd probably yell at him again for smoking. 

"Thank you Chairman, when we come back we will have more Overwatch Day coverage and an exclusive look into what life was like at Overwatch HQ." 

 _Overwatch Day._ Bile rose up in Jesse's throat, Overwatch Day...what a crock. Anybody who knew anything knew that the supposed holiday meant to honor the sacrifices made by the band of heroes was really just the government's way of appeasing the few supporters Overwatch had had left before the Petras Act was initiated. And today, now that more and more supporters are coming out for the repeal of the Petras Act they make sure to appease the masses with parades, news specials, and commemorative events; all the while, the people they are supposed to be honoring are not invited or wanted. 

People prefer the stories, they prefer to think of the legend, not of the real people behind posters.

McCree glanced up through hair that had fallen over his eyes at the old propaganda they were showing now.

A soldier with short golden hair graced most of the images sometimes joined by a motley band of other heroes. 

Jesse turned away when he saw a familiar figure in a cowboy hat pop up on the screen next to the other heroes. 

He didn't need any unwanted attention. The bar wasn't very crowded but he still didn't want to be recognized.

An ever rising bounty sometimes made a simple thing like getting a drink difficult.

The bartender glanced at him every now and then as the news story kept on, but Jesse couldn't decide whether it was something to worry about or not. 

"And now as we promised an exclusive look into a day at the Overwatch Headquarters in Geneva. This footage was captured just months before the group was disbanded, for a special that was never aired." 

McCree peered at the screen as a small lanky girl zipped into view. She welcomed the crew of reporters with a thick british accent and announced she would be leading them on their tour. They walked through the halls of the old headquarters listening to the girl chattering on. They stopped to talk to different heroes they passed. One jovial mountain of a man offered them refreshments. They sat in on a training session led by a stern woman with a tattoo under her eye.

They continued on their tour, the reporters chirping out questions as their eager tour guide seemed to practically be vibrating with excitement that she had been chosen for this duty. They visited the med bay and heard from the team's main medic a blonde woman who seemed to be very young to be in such a position. They saw the lab, where the reporters had many questions for the gorilla who ran it; many of them about the scientist himself.

It wasn't noticeable unless you knew the truth, but McCree could tell when the tour guide would change their direction suddenly, or skirt around a question that fell into restricted territory. She masterfully would redirect their attention to something else, for instance: the finale of the footage, a meeting with Overwatch's commander and golden boy Jack Morrison.

She zipped around them and led them past the lab down a wide hallway toward the main briefing room. 

Before the reporters even reached the room shouting could be heard. They encountered a tall figure leaning against the wall smoking a cigarillo with a marked up cowboy hat tilted on his head.

He heard them and looked up. He was young, in his mid-twenties, if that. He tipped his hat and stepped into the group's path.

"Whoa there, I can't let ya go down that way, jefe is in a meeting."

You could actually see the camera droop in disappointment, but perk right back up as the shouting down the hall escalated. 

The tour guide's eyes grew wide and zipped next to the cowboy's side they whispered back and forth rapidly until they were interrupted by the reporter.

"I know you, you're McCree, right? You are on some of the posters. Maybe you can answer this question: what can you tell us about the rumors that Overwatch has a secret squadron of fighters hidden from the public? Any truth to it?"

The cowboy rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, what you heard ain't got a lick of truth to it. Just rumor, don't you pay it any mind. Now if you'll excuse me I got other places to be." 

The camera watched as the cowboy trotted off after a thin man in armor passing by.

"Shame about that one, I always did like him."

The bartender's voice broke Jesse's concentration from the screen.

"What's that?" 

"Shame...oh, haven't you heard? That McCree boy has gone bad since things went south with Overwatch." 

McCree bristled and tilted his hat further down, "That so?"

"Oh yeah, heard he's killed people. Stole stuff too." 

"Huh."

"Yeah, heard he's got a...got a big bounty...on his...hey stranger...you know you look an awful lot like..."

"I ain't."

"Oh really? Then what's that?"

"What's....?"

The bartender was pointing at the handheld McCree had put on the counter. The screen was glowing and a rotating symbol was radiating forth, underneath the symbol, only one word: _Recall._

 


	2. Council

 

 

  _"Cabrón, esto es tú culpa. Están todos muertos por ti."_

_"Can't follow orders, insubordinate, idiot! You are going to get everyone here killed. I should have never let him bring you on."_

_"You ungrateful ingrate. I should have put a bullet between your eyes the minute I saw you."_

_"Oh Jesse...what have you done."_

Jesse squinted against the the light streaming through the wooden slats on the window across from him. He groaned as he rolled over. He had slept with his belt on and he could feel the imprint in his side. His left arm tingled as if it was asleep, which was strange seeing as most of that arm was metal. Better than the pangs he sometimes woke up with. He reached for his flask. Empty.

He had a bit of food in his pack. He nibbled at a bit of dried fruit and contemplated his next move.

He made himself busy cleaning his Peacekeeper, airing out his second set of clothes, fiddling with the joint of his prosthetic, and taking inventory of his provisions. He'd have to restock soon. All the while he was actively avoiding his handheld which he had left in the other room of the house he was squatting in. He couldn't figure out how to make the alert go away.

It had to be a mistake anyway...or a trap. That's the only reason he could think of that they'd want him to come back, so they could turn him in. He had no place there. With what he'd done to them...

There just wasn't anyway they had forgiven him or could.

He sat with his head against the wall chewing his cigarillo. He was no stranger to laying low, and he had gotten used to finding ways to entertain himself staying inside and under the radar, but on days like today when he rather do anything than be alone with his thoughts...

He held his hat in his hands running his fingers up and down the brim. His past was not his favorite subject, and seeing that emblem was causing his thoughts to drift in a way he truly did not care for.

He stared transfixed at his hat as he struggled to control the tidal wave that threatened to overtake his mind. 

So much was his fault. He'd let down the closest thing he had ever had to family. He'd hurt them. 

He was starting to spiral.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a sound in the other room. He jumped and his hand grasped for his Peacekeeper. He slammed his hat on his head. His face felt clammy as he jumped up and slid down the hall checking his corners. Nothing.

He looked around again. Nothing. Had to just be a critter passing through the abandoned house. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and went to wipe the sweat off his face.

He reached up and scratched his head only to realize a second later something was missing.

"Where in the hell-"

"You are still wearing this smelly hat after all this time, my friend?" 

McCree spun around his hand hovering over the hammer. 

"Whoa, careful cowboy!" 

The intruder raised his hands, one of which held Jesse's hat. It took the cowboy a second for his vision to clear and to realize the visitor meant no harm.

 It was a friend.

To anyone who didn't know him, one might think Genji Shimada was a fancy battle omnic employed by some yakuza with his swords and his armor and face plating, but he wasn't an omnic. He wasn't fully human; not fully machine, but to Jesse McCree was once his closest friend.

"Jesse!" Genji came at the cowboy arms open wide and pulled him into a crushing metal hug. 

"G-Genji?" 

"Yūjin, I have missed you." Genji clapped McCree on the shoulder, he stopped as he saw McCree's face. "Are you alright?"

McCree quickly collected himself, "Yes, yes I'm right as...wait. Hold up half a sec, how in the hell'd you find me?" 

"I saw the news, you've been busy cowboy...plus I learned my tracking skills from the best."

"Well shoot..."

"I didn't say I learned it from you." The cyborg chided while he spun the cowboy's hat on his hand. McCree holstered his Peacekeeper and lunged for his hat, "Maldición! Give me that!"

The ninja was too quick, there was a clink as metal met metal. The cyborg wrenched the cowboy's metal arm up.

"What is this?" Genji's visor kept McCree from seeing his face, but the cowboy could tell his friend was on the verge of yelling.

"Aw that? Ain't nothing but a scratch." McCree grinned half-heartedly at his joke.

Genji shook the prosthetic. "Jesse McCree we can both see that this is much more than a scratch."

"Ouch, geez partner. And no it's a...never mind." McCree backed down and pulled his arm back from the cyborg. "Look it's nothing, just let it be."

"Nothing? Jesse you have one less _arm_ from the last time I saw you! That is not nothing." Genji gestured angrily at the prosthetic. McCree's face grew hot. "Vete a la verga culero! It's in the past. Let it go!"

There was silence for a minute as they stood in the dimly lit hallway.The only sound was was McCree's rapid breathing and Genji's exhaust ports whirring. After a moment Genji spoke, "I apologize, I did not mean to bring up a bad memory. I am sorry, there is no way I could understand the trauma you've been through anyway."

McCree softened, "Aw hell Genji I didn't...you're completely shittin' me ain't ya?"

"I am."

"Cabrón." 

They chuckled and pulled each other into another embrace patting each other on the back. Genji dropped the cowboy's hat back onto his head. 

"Ah it's been a long stretch of road without you partner." 

"I've missed you too my friend." Genji nodded and added seriously, "and you don't have to tell me now, but you will." McCree scratched his neck and sighed. They walked side by side into the next room. They sat up against the wall and started to get caught up. Genji removed his visor so they could speak eye to eye. It had been five years and the two friends had missed a lot.

After a bit McCree changed the subject. "Alright brass tacks, why'd ya come after me Genji?" 

"I have been to see my brother."

"The one who...Genji...are you serious?"

"All is well, my time with the Shambali has helped me come to terms with what happened and I have forgiven my brother." 

McCree sat silently for a minute wrestling with his own opinion. Genji and he had been friends for many years and the story of what the ninja's own brother had done to him had always been appalling to McCree. And as they became close McCree had developed his own hate for the asshole who had hurt his friend. Not to mention the pain McCree had seen the younger man go through before he found the monks at the Shambali. 

"I forgave him, it is up to him now to forgive himself. Just as it is up to you to forgive yourself."

"What are you going on about? What do I got to forgive myself about?" 

Genji looked over at him with his scarred eyes and the cowboy could see the skepticism in his eyes. "I do not know all that occurred in Geneva, but I know you and I know when you are running." 

"Genji...now you weren't there...you don't-"

"I know and I am regretful because of that."

McCree looked at his friend. He didn't regret the cyborg's absence on that day. Not at all. Genji held out McCree's handheld to him. It still was displaying the message on the screen. 

"It's been five years cowboy. It's time to stop running."


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings are hard... I know where I want this to go, but...

 

_"30 years ago the omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen!_

_You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you...you joined because you..._

_You already know this._

_Look. The people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart..._

_But, look around! Someone has to do something! We have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever! Are you with me?"_

The screen went dark. 

Jesse ran his finger across the screen as it flicked back to the home screen. He had watched Winston's message probably 30 times now. 

The big guy had a way of putting things when he wanted.  

Jesse sighed. He still wasn't convinced that this wasn't some sort of mistake. That his name had just never been erased from the database in all the confusion of Geneva and the Petras debacle. 

Family. That word.

Maybe once Overwatch had been some sort of family. But now...

Family isn't supposed to hurt you. Family isn't supposed to chew you up and spit you out and leave you for dead. And you definitely don't betray your family out of cowardice and disappear for five years; pretending not to see the reports, pretending you don't recognize the names of your brothers and sisters as the media announces their disappearances.

Jesse stretched, his prosthetic felt like it needed to be calibrated, something he didn't really enjoy. Recalibrating the arm meant resetting the connection to his nerves which was not entirely pleasant, of course it wasn't nearly as bad as reattaching the arm all together. 

He checked the clock on his handheld before tossing it on top of his bag. It was just past 2 pm, which meant he probably had about thirty minutes before he needed get back into his hiding spot. 

He stood and took a look around. He yelped as the ground beneath his feet suddenly jolted violently. He bit his tongue quickly and peeked over the stack of suitcases he had been leaning against. The cargo attendant snorted in his sleep on the other side of the hold.

Jesse chuckled, employee of the month right there. Trying to travel internationally as a wanted man was not always the easiest thing. In the end he scored the best seat on a departing plane, plenty of leg room, privacy, and even snack service. And as long as he stayed very quiet, the guard didn't even notice he was there.

Some of the crates in the cargo hold were carrying packs of chips and other things that Jesse had taken the liberty to commandeer and stuff into his pack for later; the airport was a few hours from the watchpoint and he had a bit of a hike if he wanted to stay off of the beaten path. Most of the crates were secured tightly to the ground, some though, were easier to get into. Those had weird packing on their tops.

Up in the main cabin the pilot was making some announcement, probably just letting them know they were almost there. The speakers in the cargo hold did not work so well, or didn't exist.

Another worker came down and spotted the sleeping attendant. "Oi! Idiota! You're supposed to prepare the stuff for the drop we're almost over the site. What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, since when do we make drops anymore? These idiots just too lazy to just pick up their order?" 

"Look who is talking about lazy idiots. Besides they've got some agreement with the airline and the plane is built for it, but it is weird." 

Jesse watched curiously as they adjusted the position of several of the unsecured crates closer to the back of the plane. They checked the packs on top and walked to the back of the hold. 

Jesse peeked over the rack, they had retreated to the far side of the hold and were chatting. They were occupied, he checked his pack again. 

Drop? That couldn't mean what he thought it did, this wasn't that kind of plane. Not to mention the only drop site this close to the airport was out of use.

Most people used drone services to deliver their packages accept for maybe some of the Crisis generation. There were some that just didn't trust omnics, no matter the strides the world made towards acceptance, there would always be those who couldn't let go even in the smallest facets of their lives. Of course for most that just meant paying a little more for a certain mail service and avoiding certain places. In Jesse's mind it was just too much work to put into hating someone.

He brushed it off  thinking he just misunderstood and decided to get into his spot for when they landed while the workers were distracted. He crouched behind the rack and slowly made his way towards the tail.

There was another pocket of turbulence and Jesse stumbled forward as the floor moved beneath him. Only the floor didn't stop moving. Jesse looked down. The floor was falling, opening up to a vast expanse of sky and far below: the ground.

"Ah hell!" Jesse started to slide. The workers had spotted him and were shouting and gesturing but the wind swallowed their voices. Jesse staggered to his feet and tried to scramble up the ramp. He looked up to see if there was anything to catch hold of, but all he could see were three massive crates sliding down towards him.

As he free fell out of the plane all the cowboy could think was. _Fuck whatever bastard who just had to have his supplies fucking airdropped._

* * *

"Ho Ho Ho, what's this? My friend did you order an old...blanket?" 

A booming voice stirred McCree back to consciousness. He had gotten lucky and managed to hold on to one of the crates when its parachute went off, but the landing hadn't been great and he'd been knocked out. 

Just as soon as he was awoken he felt a tug at the serape around his neck. He yelped as he was dragged out from beneath the parachute by his neck.

He gasped, "Oi Pandejo! Easy there!"

"Ho ho! If it isn't McCree!"

A mountain of a man held Jessie up of the ground by his serape the balled up fabric was sitting awkwardly on his windpipe. 

"H-howdy old feller uh...ya mind setting me down." Jesse coughed.

"Ah yes sorry my friend!" The old man boomed. He set Jesse back on his feet and clapped the cowboy hard on the back. Jesse coughed and looked up at the familiar face of his old friend with a grimace. 

"Yeah hey there Reinhardt." 

"Torbjorn my friend! Look what I have found!" 

"Did they finally remember those parts I require, that'd be the true surprise."

"No see here, it is Jesse McCree!" 

A short man with a long styled white beard came grunting around from behind one of the crates.  He looked up and down at the disheveled cowboy. 

"Send it back." He growled. 

"Ah you are funny! Jesse! We have much to speak of, come! Let us return, and everyone can see who it is we have found!" 

Torbjorn spread his arms wide, "Are we not going to ask why he is in our supply drop?"

* * *

 

The ride back was mostly filled Reinhardt's loud carrying on. He filled McCree in things he had missed in his absence. Torbjorn mostly sat in disgruntled silence tinkering with his prosthetic. 

Jesse supposed he wasn't forgiven by the swedish man, not that Jesse blamed him, but he was surprised by Reinhardt's reaction. 

The old knight had never been one to hold grudges for very long, and had always been very cheery, but betrayal was not something he took lightly.

Jesse sat back in his seat so he could see both men. He was tense. He guessed if anyone had to be the first of his former teammates he had to encounter the two old timers weren't the worst he could meet. 

When they arrived Jesse's eyes darted around at the familiar surroundings. He had only been to this base a few times when Blackwatch had been sent on European missions, but it was as familiar as if he'd lived there his whole life. 

They stopped outside of the main cargo bay and started to unload the truck. Jesse helped Rein  put the the bigger two crates on the dollies. Torb pushed past Jesse and continued inside muttering about inventorying everything. 

Reinhardt suddenly dropped the crate of supplies he was carrying with a loud bang. Jesse jumped and turned around. 

"My friends! Join me! We have brought a grand surprise!" Reinhardt shouted. 

A female voice came over the speaker. "Agent Reinhardt, Winston would like me to remind you that using your communicator will suffice to get the attention of the other agents." 

Reinhardt laughed heartily.

Jesse tipped his hat in the direction of the speaker. "Howdy Athena." 

"Agent McCree."

"McCree?! McCree!" Jesse was suddenly engulfed in a crushing hug and was smothered in a sea of black fuzz. McCree freed one of his arms and reached around the broad back of his assailant and patted him hard on the back. 

"Hola big guy! Well I'll be...I wasn't expectin' this kind of reception." 

Just as soon as Winston released him there was a fwip and a flash of light and Jesse was knocked to the ground and tangled in a mess of long limbs hugging tightly around him. 

"Jesse!" 

Jesse smiled big and returned the hug. "Lena." He sat up and she held on tighter. Lena had been one of his best friends along with Genji in the old days everyday they hadn't been on missions they had been together. He had missed her a lot.

Lena had her face buried in his shoulder the device on her chest was digging into his ribcage. "Lena...darlin'?"

Jesse looked up at the faces of his friends. Their expressions were a mixture of bewilderment, sadness, understanding, and...relief?  

"What..."

"We thought you were gone." They had been joined again by Torbjorn, a tall brunette woman Jesse recognized as Rein's mechanic, and a blonde woman in a lab coat who was looking at Jesse like she couldn't decide if she was happy to see him or not. 

"Angie."

Jesse looked around. They avoided his gaze. Lena looked up at him.

"Jesse...love, after Geneva..."

He knew where this was going, his blood ran cold.

"Now, now I-"

"We thought you were gone, Jesse McCree" Angela repeated.

Winston scratched his head, "We lost a lot of agents in Geneva, and when you came up missing, well it was just assumed you were dead."

Lena tucked back into Jesse's neck as Winston continued. "We knew Gabe was there and you always...we assumed, and well...when they finished searching, evidence gave probable proof that you had been..." He stopped.

"Three years, nothing." Angela said, "We mourned you, and then suddenly two years ago there's some rumor you're working as a hired gun? Verdammt Jesse."

Jesse sighed and patted Lena's head. "Well, shucks I..."

Lena looked up, "You coulda called, love."

"Que?" Jesse looked at her, bewildered. 

They all burst out laughing at him. "Oh it is good to know you are alright my friend!" Reinhardt boomed.

 _...Did they not know?_ Jesse looked around at his friends. They were all just genuinely happy to see he was alive. They didn't know. 

Lena jumped backward and stuck her hand out to help him up. He reached out with his left hand to grab it. She whipped her hand back, "Um, excuse me? What the bloody hell is that?" She pointed at his metal arm.

Angela came trotting over and grabbed Jesse's wrist hard. Torb shouted from his spot near the stairs, "That is what I would like to know as well!"

Everyone gathered closer as Angela turned his arm back and forth.

"Aye! Por qué todo el mundo sigue cogiendo mi brazo! That is attached woman!" Jesse pulled his arm back. Angela continued to look at him with a furrowed brow. Torbjorn came forward and knocked his prosthetic against Jesse's, "Who put this tin monstrosity on you? Why would you not come to me? I could make you such a wondrous replacement!" 

Jesse scoffed, "Is that why you've been sour with me all this time? You don't like my arm?" Torb grunted in irritation.

"How did this happen, McCree?"

"Was it a glorious battle my friend?" 

"You know I know a mechanic who could do wonders for you."

"Yes! Me!"

"Love...did this happen in Geneva?" 

Jesse was overwhelmed, tried to form a response. "Well I-I-"

Angela interrupted him, "Jesse I am sorry, you suffered, I could have helped you."

Everyone looked at her uncomfortably Jesse softened, glad the attention was being drawn away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Darlin' it ain't nothin' it's the past. Don't fret." He pecked her forehead fondly. 

He smiled and wrapped his arm around Angie and Lena bringing them close for a hug. 

"So I take it Genji never mentioned he looked me up?" 


	4. Cold Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is unfolding slowly for me, but I know where it's going to go. This story is going to be based around Jesse but the POV might switch if necessary.
> 
> Edit: I realized I made a continuity error, it should be fixed now.

**13:45 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:McCree, J.]**

**Hey partner you ever plan on joining this hoedown?**

**\--**

**13:46 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent: Shimada, G.]**

**Hello my friend. I am sorry for the delay in my arrival. My mentor has needed my assistance at the** **monastery after the passing of Master Mondatta.**

**\--**

**13:46 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:McCree, J.]**

**Aw yeah Lena was telling me. You talked to her?**

**\--**

**13:47 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:Shimada, G.]**

**...I heard she was there, but no I haven't**

**\--**

**13:48 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:McCree, J.]**

**She's all torn up over it, but I figure talking to you would help**

**\--**

**13:48 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:Shimada, G.]**

**I will be joining you shortly I promise. Hopefully I will have someone with me that will be able to help Lena...and others**

**\--**

**13:50 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:McCree, J.]**

**You speak to Angie?**

**\--**

**13:50 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:Shimada, G.]**

**The only contact I have had is to answer Winston's recall.**

**Why did she say something?**

**\--**

**13:51 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:McCree, J.]**

**So, should we be expecting any other company?**

**\--**

**13:51 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:Shimada, G.]**

**Jesse, you did not answer me!**

**\--**

**13:52 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent: McCree, J.]**

**Feelings mutual**

**\--**

**13:52 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:Shimada, G.]**

**I have no information on my brother. Jesse??? Answer**

**\--**

**13:53 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent:McCree, J.]**

**Let me know if that changes we don't need any unfriendly surprises. I gotta go Torb needs help holding a screwdriver.**

**\--**

**13:53 20, April 2080**

**FROM: [Agent: Shimada, G.]**

**Jesse, answer.**

**Jesse**

**Jesse**

**Jesse**

**Cowboy!**

Jesse switched off his handheld and chuckled. He knew when he turned it back on there would be at least twenty more of those, probably a few cussing him out. 

He trotted down the hall to the common area, head on a swivel for Reinhardt or Angela. Rein had been trying to get him to tell all the stories of his "glorious adventures" and Angela wanted to give him a full work over in the med bay. He really just didn't want to be poked and prodded and chastised for smoking for the 500th time since he had arrived on the Rock.

The last few days had been an adjustment. In the old days he had pulled his weight by going on missions with Blackwatch and occasionally harassing newbie recruits for the commander. Now Winston had affectedly grounded any missions until they could smooth over things with the UN after his and Lena's last outing to stop Talon from stealing old Doomfist's gauntlet.

The world government was not all too happy with them, but with the public showing approval like they were it seemed like the UN was trying to figure out how to punish them without losing face. 

He rounded the corner to see Lena sitting in the common area speaking over video to someone. "I know love, I'm sorry I haven't been able to chat lately. Winston has had me constantly on the job trying to fix up the mainframe. Those Talon blokes really did a number on it. "

A familiar voice responded making Jesse smile, "Lena...I've seen the news I know you've been doing more than that dear."  

Jesse peeked over Lena's shoulder and winked at the familiar red head on the screen. Lena didn't take notice, "Emily...don't you worry love-"

"Lena if you start talking about the calvary I have a feeling your sweetheart there is gonna be a little miffed. Howdy Miss Emily."  

Lena jumped a little before scowling at Jesse. "Watch it!" It probably wasn't, but Jesse took that as an invitation and went and knelt down behind the couch so he  could rest his head next to Lena's. 

Emily chuckled and then her eyes widened. "Jesse McCree is that you? Of course it is look at that ridiculous thing on your head. Blimey you could really use a trim love." 

Jesse chuckled and reached up to rub his scraggly chin. "Looking good yourself Pelirrojita. So-"

"Oh! Lena, love, I almost didn't believe you. Wow McCree nice hardware."  

McCree looked down at his metal hand and smiled sheepishly."Lena, you gossiping about me?" 

Lena smiled apologetically. Emily spoke up, "Hey, don't blame her, not many can withstand my smashing interrogation skills."  Jesse chuckled, "Oh really now? Is the intrepid reporter still at work?" Emily smiled smugly. Once upon a time Emily had been a reporter assigned to be the British correspondent on all Overwatch activity. She and Lena had met at a press event and Lena had developed a little crush. Jesse remembered when he and Genji would tease her every time the red head made an appearance.   

"You just asked what had been happening around here." Lena mumbled. Jesse pat her shoulder, "It's alright sweetheart we've all been swayed by a pretty face." 

Emily scoffed, "Some of us more than others, how're things for you on that front cowboy? I seem to remember you being quite the ladies man and man's man for that matter..."

"Well darlin' I can't deny anyone the pleasure of my company now can I? That'd just be unfair. Plus swinging both ways doubles my chances of getting a date, now don't it?"

Lena bust out a guffaw and pushed Jesse back and away from her. "Now go on you, we were having a nice conversation before you came in."  

"What so you hens can keep pecking at me? Fine, fine whatever suits your fancy I'll go!" Jesse started to walk out and looked back at Lena making an exaggerated puppy face.

Lena grabbed the cushion next to her and chucked it at Jesse's head. He laughed and ducked out.

When he turned the corner he could hear Emily say "Is he ok?"

There was a twinge of sadness in Lena's voice when she answered. "I'm not sure, love. I'm worried, but he'll come round I think."  

Jesse walked away before he could hear more. He knew his friends were worried about him he didn't need to listen to their conversation to know. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he used to be good at stowing his mood deep down so that no one could tell when something effected him. He learned from the best, after all. 

His insides were constantly churning  whenever he was in the same room as the others he was on edge and felt like at any moment they'd smell his secret. They'd know and he'd be turned out, again. After a few days back with his old teammates it was getting easier, and harder all at the same time.

Easier in that he was getting used to not being alone. The first morning he woke up in Gibraltar he had been walking down the hall and in the silence had almost forgotten where he was. Bridget came around a corner carrying her tools and he had jumped out of his skin and earned another look of worry. He was getting used to the sounds of life that now surrounded him. It was a strange feeling settling back into this life, not so different than the time he had first joined this family at seventeen. He felt out of place, and at war with himself, but at the same time he wanted so much to make it work.

It was harder in that these people cared. And he cared what they thought, before joining Overwatch there weren't many that could claim that, but now everything was different.

There were once people in Overwatch who could've probably gotten him to open up. Not by choice, it usually involved some (painful) coercing or blackmail. They were gone now.

Jesse continued outside and walked through the compound towards the training ranges. The one thing that managed to clear his mind was spending time in the range. He always felt more like himself and it was easier to make sense of his thoughts, and be present with his friends.

He managed to get to the range without running into any rowdy knights or overzealous doctors.  He stripped and cleaned his Peacekeeper as easily as if he were brushing his teeth. He loaded the gun and pulled a cigarillo from his pocket.

"Alright Athena line 'em up"

"Yes Agent McCree."

Torbjorn had been working on getting all of the training bots back in order. They still had a few bugs here and there but they worked well enough to be shot at.

They moved slowly and were not much of a challenge but it felt good to shoot. His gun was a familiar and welcomed weight in his hand. The bots fell almost systematically, each with marks on their heads.

He paused only to reload. His Peacekeeper grew warm with use. He ran side to side using different angles and platforms to give himself more of a challenge. His eye twitched as he worked up a sweat and his adrenaline started pumping.

A buzzer sounded signaling him that the system needed a moment to reset before he continued to abuse the training bots. He stopped and reloaded the bullets he had used. He was almost out of the training bullets he had been told to use. He'd use real rounds if he didn't think Torb when roast him for giving him more work.  

He wiped his brow  and rubbed his eye to relieve the ache in it. He lit a new cigarillo as the bots starting to file out  again.

"I thought we agreed you would not smoke in the compound."

Jesse yelped and gripped his gun.  

"Dammit Angie don't you know better than to sneak up on a man with a gun!"  Jesse holstered his gun. 

Angela stood behind him arms crossed with a stern expression. "Jesse, smoking is bad for your health." 

"Darlin' you know I have the utmost faith in your ability to fix me right up. Second, technically this here is still the out doors so our agreement stands." Jesse smiled goofily.

His smile faded as she continued to stare him down with a look that was worry bordering on pity, which made Jesse feel a bit of irritation.

"Jesse are you alright?" She had never been one to beat around the bush, she had a question and she'd ask it.

"Ah come on Ang-"

"Jesse McCree you are elusive, irritable, lethargic, and even more self-destructive than when I last saw you. And that's just your psychological symptoms-"

"Well now, I don't know about self-d-"

 "You disappear for two years, come back as a gun for hire, have several counts of murder, robbery, and assault, but we aren't sure it's even you because no one can make contact. Among those counts of assault include several altercations with law enforcement officers and one with a bar keep, for God's sake you almost put the man in the hospital. Not to mention the bounty that has even Winston worried about telling the UN you are back with us." At some point she produced a notepad from her lab coat. " And that's just in the last year. Now I can continue onto your physical maladies, of course there's the arm, your eye-"

"Now now you've made your point." Jesse waved her down. That was one thing about Angela, she said what she meant and she pretty much would tell you what you needed to hear. 

"Verdammt Jesse." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and spoke softer. "We missed you, you...buffoon. And you come back and you're...we can tell you're hurting. Let me help you."

"Ange you can't fix this one." 

Angela thumped him on the forehead. "Don't underestimate me. There's already a chance Winston won't let you out on missions, if you don't let me evaluate you, I'll make sure he doesn't."

Jesse stared down at her nervously.

"Darlin' anyone ever tell you you go from sweet to scary faster than a hot knife through butter?" 

She smiled sweetly, but he knew behind that smile lay a threat. "Alright Ange I'll do it, for you. Why is it they call you Mercy again?" She chuckled and started to walk away, satisfied she had gotten her way.

Jesse grabbed her shoulder, "Whoa, what's this about me not being able to go out?" She pursed her lips.

"We're already in a bit of trouble after Winston and Lena's altercation at the museum, and with your current record...and bounty... Winston is afraid it could make our situation worse. Although we did discuss perhaps having you just be under the radar-'

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping secrets and working in the dark is what got us into this mess. I will not abide another Blackwatch. You more than anyone should understand that." She nodded quietly. He couldn't help but notice her face go a shade paler. 

"We do this legit. Whatever that means...But, uh, I don't know about being cooped up here until the big guy figures all this out..."

"Well maybe I can help with that. "

* * *

 Jesse felt like a dog who'd been let off his leash. Lena and Rein were going into to town and Angela had helped him sneak past Winston and onto the truck, although she had made him leave his Peacekeeper. Insurance she said. 

Something in the back of his mind nagged at him for leaving it, but he was happy to be out of the compound. He hadn't been back for even a week, but he already felt a bit stir-crazy. He didn't really even know the reason for the run, but he didn't care. He figured he could get some things he had been wanting, ingredients for half decent tamales, or some elotes, or maybe some enchiladas. His mouth was starting to water. He knew Spain had different thoughts on cuisine, but he could figure it out if needed to.

Rein had suggested he change his look a bit to go into public, he agreed only because he didn't want to make matters worse for his friends. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, he wore dark glasses, and replaced his serape with a large hoody. 

Also as they wandered through the city he came to realize his services were much needed as it made interactions with the locals much quicker. Watching Lena and Rein stumble through sales transactions with the Spanish speaking natives was almost painful. 

"Oh Jesse, love, look at this!"   Lena was running over to a colorful street merchant. He followed her making sure to glance back in the direction Rein was wandering. He saw what she was so excited about. The cart was filled with old Overwatch memorabilia. Magazines with his friends faces plastered all over them, toy versions of their weapons, he even thought he saw a little Peacekeeper, t-shirts, and fact books. 

 It was weird to think people actually bought this stuff. "Jesse!" Lena was holding up a magazine which's cover was sporting a picture of his younger self. The featured article's title read "Jesse McCree: Overwatch's Bad Boy."  "Is the Cowboy look for real or a facade? Hear it straight from the mouth of the young hero." 

He chuckled loudly, "Well I'll be! Remember this?" 

He flipped through the issue smiling at the old photos of him and his friends. He had to admit he was a little embarrassed to read the quotes from his younger self. Rein eventually joined them and was gushing over a poster with his face on it, Jesse couldn't lie Reinhardt looked good in it. 

Jesse felt a tingle between his shoulder blades. He suddenly felt like they were being watched. He lowered his glasses and looked around in every direction. Everyone was going about their own business. Except one. Across the way there was a slender man pretending to be interested in the store front he was standing near. Jesse knew better. He fix his eyes on the man, trying not to alert his companions. 

The man had long dark hair tied with a golden scarf. He had his jacket collar pulled up past his chin and a long rectangular case on his back. Something was off about him, Jesse couldn't place it but the man bothered him. The stranger turned and stared into Jesse's gaze. His eyes were dark, very dark. There was a furiosity in him. He stared Jesse down with purpose. There was a knowledge in his stare that put Jesse on edge. He knew that stare. He had seen it many times across the room in different dives from tough guys who would later try to corner him outside. This one though, this stare made him tense. He exhaled and returned the stare. If he was honest there was something familiar about the stranger. 

They couldn't have locked eyes for more than a moment but it felt like an eternity. Both challenging the other to do something, make a move or look away. 

"McCree my friend let us disembark!"

Jesse was startled out of his thoughts and looked back to Rein for a second, "Yeah, uh..."

He looked back and the stranger was gone. 

* * *

 They spent a good majority of the day wandering the markets and getting things they needed back at the base, and probably a few things they didn't need. Jesse kept an eye out for the stranger but never saw him again. When they returned it was almost dark.

Lena was bouncing up and down gushing over some musician she thought Jesse needed to check out. She had bought his new album and was flashing it in front of Jesse's face.

"Actually I hear aside from his music he's quite the freedom fighter, and a decent medic. Maybe we should look into recruiting him! Do you think the big guy would go for it?"

"Ah I doubt it little Lena, until we get on good terms with the UN I doubt Winston'll be too keen on recruiting any green horns." 

She looked a little disappointed but she nodded in agreement. They continued to load all their findings onto the hover dolly. Lena reached in and plucked a bag of trinkets she had bought for herself out, and rooted around inside looking at all of it's contents. 

"Oh, I can't wait to show Winston, he's going to love this! Genji would too...when did ya say he'd be coming back, love?" 

Jesse chuckled and rubbed his head, "Well darlin' I don't rightly know. He said he's-"

Jesse stopped, something in the reflection of Lena's goggles had caught his eye. He turned around quick, scanning the rafters and the dark expanse of the driveway.

"Love?"

Jesse waved at her to be quiet. "Lena...go inside and set Athena on alert. I think we have company."

Her face went from surprised to serious and she walked off towards the door and Athena's console on the inside. A noise caught Jesse's attention and he whipped around instinctively reaching for his holster, forgetting he had left his gun with Angela, he knew should have at least have taken a knife. He turned out to face the dark drive. Nothing there.

He clenched his fists and walked forward into the darkness. Looking in all directions ears on high alert. Maybe he had been wrong, it probably had just been some bird flying by.

There was a tapping sound behind him. He spun around quickly, fists up. 

Had he taken even a step more he would have been skewered by the arrow now a mere inches from his nose.


	5. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Hanzo! This is my first attempt at anything like this I've written several works before just nothing like this. Bare with me as I find my way forward. Also I'm trying my best to integrate the bilingual ability of the different characters in a way that makes sense and isn't awkward. I know with myself I randomly interchange certain words for spanish just habitually and that's kinda what I'm going with for the most part. 
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait between chapters; I just started a new job.

_"And...you are dead pendejo."_

_"Que? You're insane, old timer! I got the bad guy! Objective complete, says so right there! Even beat the timer."_

_The defiant teenager jabbed his finger in the direction of an overhead monitor with a large readout signifying the completion of the challenge._

_The haggard instructor sighed and stood, scratching his nose he approached the recruit._

_The recruit tensed at the silence and the thought of running crossed his mind._

_The older man sighed, "Primero." He reached out and grabbed the recruit's hand and twisted it just hard enough to hurt. The instructor leaned down and whispered, "Don't call me old."_

_He released and the boy wrenched his arm back and massaged his wrist._

_"Segundo, this is ain't real! Punching some button in an obstacle course isn't the same as taking out a mark. And yeah niño you got the holographic villano, well done! The world thanks you." He bowed mockingly, "Should we throw a parade?"_

_The recruit crossed his arms and glared at his commander. The defiance clear._

_"Fine. Athena playback."_

_"Yes Commander Reyes. Playback Solo Infiltration Training, Recruit 01245: McCree, Jesse."_

_The monitor showed an overhead view of the training room. The timer started as Jesse stepped into the course stepping past a holographic wall and going as quick as he could to get to the finish line. He maneuvered obstacles quickly occasionally shooting the training bots that came into his path. The course was very challenging but the teenager charged through it...like a bull in a china shop. He was quick but loud, whooping every time he nailed a target. His boots stomped along until he made it to the final challenge. A holographic humanoid target with a sensor to be shot._

_The timer halted as the bullet hit the mark and the video froze as the recruit started to celebrate._

_"See?"_

_The kid raised his eyebrows. He knew his instructor would tell him whatever his problem was. "Esé if this were the real deal you'd have been dead, your whole team would be dead, because you are cocky, don't think, and are louder than a bomb going off."_

_"Psh I can handle myself. Overwatch is supposed to be all these big damn_ destacado _heroes, if its members can't take care of themselves then-"_

 _"Cállate!" Reyes threw the clipboard he held to the ground. McCree tensed and shrank away from the_ _angry commander. "Kid...remember where you'd be right now if it weren't for me and these 'big damn heroes!' ...But you know what, you're right you can handle yourself,  but if you can't learn to think about your actions you are going to make a mistake  and you are going to get yourself killed....and that's fine, but I ain't gonna sit back and let you kill all my good operatives with the way you storm through. It may have been todos para uno with those cons you ran with before, but not here. Even in Blackwatch, others will depend on you. I have to depend on you. You're not on your own anymore."_

_____________________________________

Jesse never knew how unsettling it was to turn around to find a archer taking aim at his face from a few feet away, even worse that he didn't have his gun.

"Back down partner, you're all alone here." 

The stranger considered Jesse for a moment and pulled his bow string tighter. Jesse shook the hood from his head. "I don't know what you are doing here stranger, but you ain't welcome. Get going before there's trouble." 

They stared each other down like before, as if nothing else existed. Something about the man's eyes. His gaze was steady, infallible. He seemed familiar to Jesse, but Jesse couldn't place it. The archer spoke, "Fool, you are alone as well. And unarmed."

"Heh, you're wrong there. I ain't alone, ever."

"Oi!"

Behind him Lena flit into existence her weapons trained on the archer. The others could be heard clamoring towards the garage. Lena's sudden appearance startled the archer, and he released his grip on his arrow.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Damn it!" 

Jesse grit his teeth as Angela tightened a bandage on his shoulder. The archer had released his grip in surprise and his arrow had pierced McCree's shoulder. The others had arrived just as Jesse dropped. They took the intruder down and into custody, with minimal resistance.

"Ow! Shit Angie! Again why in the hell do we call you Mercy?"

"Oh hush, you gnällspik. I'm almost done." 

Jesse raised his brow, he never understood when she spoke Swedish, but he was pretty sure he knew that one.

She secured the bandage silently and frowned as a pinprick of red already seeping through the cotton. Jesse caught her expression.

He knew the arrow's barbs had torn up some veins in his shoulder and stopping the bleeding was not easy. Even now it trickled slowly into the cotton. 

Angela said she wanted to give it time to completely clot up before trying to close the wound. Jesse knew that wasn't really true he could tell supplies were low. They would need that later. 

Angela had never been great at lying about the state of things. Not a great trait in a doctor, Jesse mused. 

"You know we may not even need to close this, it's not so bad really. It...it might scar-"

"Well it ain't like I don't have plenty already. What's one more?" Jesse joked. Angela's lip lips tightened into a thin line.  

"Ang, really, it's fine it don't even hurt all that bad. Jesse McCree ain't gonna be done in by no twig. Your staff took care of the worst, really don't fret! I've got a feeling we'll be needing your supplies soon, best save up now. Sides I've seen worse." 

"I know..."

"Aw, Ang don't be like that! I'm fine! It ain't your fault!" 

"I should have-"

"Should've nothing! You are probably the best doc in the whole goshdarned world! You saved me more times then I care to admit."

"Probably?" 

A small smile had formed in the woman's pursed lips. 

Jesse laughed hooked an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. 

"I'm good. Don't worry."

For the next few minutes they bantered back and forth. Angela scolding him, Jesse criticizing her bedside manner. She soon discovered his other recent gunshot wound that was only little over from this new injury, and chastised him for the butchery he had made out of treating it. Also what had he done to get shot in the  first place, other than being himself. He knew that if he let her she'd examine his whole body and nitpick every scar and bruise.

Finally when she finished her examination Angela pulled out a sling and forced the cowboy into it. 

"Aw seriously, it doesn't even hurt!"

Angela fixed him with a skeptical look and, before Jesse could react, reached forward and poked his shoulder sharply with her pen.

"Mierda!" 

"Uh huh..."

Jesse scowled and shifted the strap of the sling up. He started to gather his hoodie, which was now torn and stained with blood. 

He accidentally nudged the metal tray next to him that held the arrow that had only and hour ago pierced his shoulder. 

"Where-"

"Reinhardt and Winston have him locked in interrogation. The holding cells are still flooded."

"Well, why don't I just go pay Robin Hood a visit?" 

"Jesse...are you sure?" 

She looked concerned.

"Ang, I ain't gonna do nothing, just wanna meet the guy who made me into a pincushion. Now where's my hat." 

* * *

 

The room they had put him in was very dark, but he could tell he was being watched. His arms were sore where his captors had shoved him along. 

He was alone in the room, but in the very low light he caught the glint of what was either a camera or a window. 

This was not according to plan. The man in the hood had detected him. The man had challenged him, unarmed. The fool. 

The archer had not meant to fire. He was usually so composed, but the other man had distracted him, and the woman appearing out of no where. 

And now that man might be dead. The other's had attacked him and dragged him away before he could assess the situation. 

Not how he intended this to go. 

There was a slam and light flooded in, blinding him.

"Well now. Hola pendejo! Gracias por el dolor en mi culo! En realidad, mi hombro, pero todavía eres un culero." 

The archer squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light. His vision cleared and before him stood a tall man with copper skin, and...a cowboy hat?

The fool. 

"¿En serio? ¿Entrar en el cuartel general de Overwatch, después de ver que está ocupado? Tienes pelotas, compadre. ¡Y luego me disparaste! ¿Con una flecha? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Robin Hood? Tú crees muy muy?

"Stop talking. I do not speak...that."

"Oh so you do talk. Well then, and here I thought maybe Winston went all primal rage on ya and knocked your tongue right out. Also, it's Spanish and pardner I'd be surprised if you did speak it. Not meaning anything by this but you don't look the part, Señor Ninja."

"That was not Spanish. I am certain." 

"You've just never heard it from un nativo pardner." 

"I am not your partner."

"Oh, I'm more than aware of that ese, no partner of mine would shoot..." 

The absurd man trailed off for a second as if rethinking his words. The archer was surprised, he had been under the impression the cowboy was incapable of thought. 

It was only for a moment and then the man was back to rambling. "You know if that arrow of yours had been a smidgen lower, Robin Hood, it coulda gone right through my achin' heart?"

"My name is not Robin Hood and your heart is on the other side."

"Well now, look who's smart. Well if ya don't like that, well how bout this: Name's McCree. You?"

The archer glared the McCree down silently, refusing to answer. 

The cowboy sighed, and then slammed his metal fist on the table between them, creating a dent in the table.. " !Dale Cabrón! How 'bout this then? Who the fuck are you, and why were you trailing us?"

The switch was night and day. Where once there had been a foolish, rambling, happy annoyance, there was now a threatening, angry man who looked ready to strangle the archer.

"You think I ain't used to bounty hunters like you coming after me? You assholes never quit, but coming after me here? You've got cajones hombre." The cowboy tutted. His face was dark and grew darker by the second.

McCree lashed out and gripped the archer's collar. His metal fingers threatening to crush the man's throat. 

A robotic voice broke through the tension "Agent McCree, your presence is needed in Control. Urgently."

  "A moment." 

"Now." A different voice growled.

Jesse growled and tightened his grip on the archer's collar, "Stay."

The cowboys face felt white hot as he left. The seeming indifference of the archer as the man cleared his throat and settled back down into the chair ate at Jesse and he stormed out of the room. The door slid back into place and locked with a click.

Jesse  shouted and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. 

"Jesse!" Small hands touched his shoulder, and he spun around fuming, ready to strike the next person he saw, but when his eyes found the small frame of Lena Oxton in front of him, he crumbled. 

His shoulders fell, he felt cold. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lena shook off her surprise and took his hand. "Love, Jesse... s'alright. There now just come along this way."

She led him down the hall to the Control Room. 

He was met by an angry scientist, "McCree what the hell was that? You can't just attack- "

"Did you forget he shot me?" Jesse said quietly and gestured to his slinged arm.

"Winston is right, we must be careful with our guest." Reinhardt agreed.

"He shot me!" Jesse growled.

Torb punched Jesse's sore shoulder, "Toughen up you big baby." Jesse yelped and sank away from the offender. Angela hummed in irritation at her patient's abuse, or that's what Jesse thought.

"I'll thank you kindly Jesse not to undo all of the work I just did, and didn't we agree you weren't going to do anything rash?"

"Mierda, he _shot_ me! And I didn't say nothing of the sort, I said I wanted to meet him, I've met him."

"Yes," Winston groaned, "and in doing so you came very close to ruining our chance to find out why Talon sent him." 

"Talon? Amigo, I think you're mistaken, this guy ain't part o' any group he's running solo."

"Did he say something?" Lena looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"Uh, no...nothing in particular, but he just don't seem the type to be running with anybody else calling shots." 

 Everyone trained their attention on  the cowboy. Waiting to hear what he had to say about the intruder. He looked around. He saw the intruder sitting against the wall still, through the camera. The readout said that the audio was disabled, meaning they couldn't have heard his threats, but they definitely saw his outburst and the sizeable dent in the table.

Jesse sighed, "Reckon' he's after my bounty."

When they all kept quiet Jesse ran his fingers under his hat. "I dunno ya'll, I just...lately I've had a lot of this kinda thing. Culeros coming out the woodwork trying to collect."

"About that. I have been wanting to talk to you about that." Winston pulled up a file and soon Jesse was staring at page after page of offenses and articles claiming "Overwatch Hero Gone Outlaw?" And then there was a wanted poster with his face and a number with many zeroes underneath.

"Well, looky there, it's gone up!" Jesse chuckled. His friends were not impressed, especially not Winston. The gorilla scowled and scrolled to one of the documents. Some kind of list.

"McCree, I can't even begin to comprehend what you've been doing all this time. To build up this kind of...of-"

"Impressive ain't it?"

"Jesse..."

"Various traffic violations, grand theft auto, various other counts of larson, assault, resisting arrest, public disturbance...the list goes on...murder..." Winston met his eyes.

"Well now some of that's from my pre-Overwatch days-"

"This list is just from the last few months."

"Oh...uh...Now look here, I ain't done anything I didn't have to, well...most of it anyway. As for the uh...the murders, they weren't good people. They were..."

"We know, love...none of us are strangers to killin' when people are in trouble, but this, this is..." Lena couldn't find the words.

"It's just quite a lot, my friend." Rein finished for her.

 _If you only knew._ Jesse thought. Torb groaned and banged his metal claw on his chair. "Oh, God Dammit! We've all done things! For God's sake we are doing things now, just being together is illegal! This isn't new! Pull your heads out of your asses and let's get back to the point...our little friend?"

Winston conceded, "Fine," He shot Jesse a look that definitely meant he wasn't finished with the conversation, "McCree what makes you think he's after you?" 

"Dunno, seems the type. I've had no shortage of people comin' after me lately looking for money. But, the ones that came the closest were the ones who wanted blood...That bounty ain't just made outta my wrongdoings big guy. There are few places left in the States that the law ain't corrupt in some way, and my old running buddies have a hand in a lot of the control. And they don't like me. In fact I reckon' I'm numero uno on their shit list, and that ain't pride talking. Now outside of the States they can't rely much on dirty cops and greedy bounty hunters, but they've got connections all around the world, if only a few, and I betting if they heard I was skipping town they sent this guy to trip me up."

They considered and discussed what to do for a few minutes all the while out of the corner of his eye Jesse watched the security feed. The man still sat unmoving staring in the direction of the camera. No. It was like he was looking right at Jesse. If it were Jesse, he would be studying the room trying to find a way out, but this man sat completely still, staring into the camera, staring as if he could see Jesse looking back.

"McCree."

"McCree?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Pardon?"

Bridget chuckled from the corner of the room. Lena sighed, "Love, Rein is going to go speak with our guest, but if he can't get him to say anything..."

Jesse frowned, "Yeah, I hear you, but if memory serves didn't you just get sour at me for doing just that not five minutes ago?"

Winston adjusted his glasses. "I'm not saying to go overboard, but something tells me this guy isn't going to reveal anything easily."

That was for sure, but his tussle before had just been a love tap compared to what Winston was asking. Of course Winston didn't know what he was asking, not really, none of them did. Blackwatch training and procedures were classified even to other Overwatch operatives, they only had an inkling of the things that went down in the interrogation room when Blackwatch was involved. He did _not_  want another Blackwatch situation, but he also did not want his friends to see him in that way, if it came to that.

Jesse sighed and took off his hat. "Alright...but if it comes to that I-I don't want ya'll watching. Athena can record if need be, but uh...I think-"

"I understand, McCree. Although I will make a note that this is another thing we should discuss when we go over how the...ahem... new Overwatch is going to work."

Everyone considered Winston, wondering what he meant by "new Overwatch," but he didn't give them the satisfaction of an answer as he turned his eyes back to the screen. "Whether this man is Talon or otherwise, we need to know what he's after. We can't take any risks, not after that mess with the museum. And after the attack on Athena's systems I'm still having trouble with some secondary programming, including the facial recognition. There's no way to see if we have any info on him without at least a name."

Jesse nodded in agreement, even as he did so he could feel the weight of his eyelids. He hoped this went quickly or else they better hope their guest just really hated snoring.  The day had dragged on, he was sore and more than just physically exhausted. He leaned against the wall as discussion continued. 

Reinhardt eventually went down the hall to get get started and everyone settled in to watch. As Jesse expected, the archer kept silent, barely even acknowledging the old knight. Rein would continue until Winston decided to go to plan B, until then all they had to do was wait.

Athena's voice broke through the din, "Agents sorry to interupt, there has been an authorized entry at gate C." 

"Authorized...? But everyone's...Genji!" Lena chirped. She jumped up beamed at Jesse, who's eyes shot open. "C'mon!" Jesse looked over at the screen and then at Winston. The gorilla nodded,"It's alright go greet him I'll page you if anything changes."

Jesse clapped the scientist on the back and trotted after Lena. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met up with Genji just before he reached the first building. He wasn't alone. He was followed by an omic wearing the garb of a monk. 

"Genji!" 

Lena zipped into view and pummeled their friend. Genji was caught off guard at first, but after collecting himself he returned her embrace, "Hello Lena, I have missed you as well." 

Jesse chuckled and clapped Genji on the back, metal clinked on metal. "Took you long nough, partner!" Genji glanced down at Jesse's arm, "Hmm, I am still getting used to this new development." He muttered. 

"Aw come on now quit picking on me and introduce us to your friend!" 

"Oh, yes apologies. My friends I'd like you to meet my master, Zenyatta of the Shimbali." Genji gestured to the omnic. "Master, this is Jesse McCree, and L-"

"Lena Oxton! Or you can even call me Tracer if you like! Wow! It's an honor to meet one of the Shimbali! M-Mondatta was an inspiration to me."

She was tactically vibrating with excitement. The omnic seemed surprised at first but then he nodded, "Yes, to us all. I miss him greatly. It is a pleasure to meet you both. My pupil has told me much."

Genji looked around them. 

"Did anyone else join you?" 

Lena and Jesse exchanged knowing glances and smiled. "Angie stayed back to supervise the interrogation. We can go join them." 

If his visor was off Genji would be blushing, Jesse was sure of it. 

"I- oh interrogation?"

"Oh, yeah we have a visitor come and see." Lena waved them in. They began to follow her back inside

"Tell me about this visitor." Genji said curiously.

"Shot me." Jesse moaned. Lena chuckled, "Poor Jesse."

"My friend, every time I see you you have more injuries." Genji teased. "Tell me, this visitor... is he a-"

Genji was cut off by a blaring alarm. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The archer found his weapons and sprinted out into the open air. He had made a mistake in coming here. He hadn't even found the one he had been looking for. They had sent the large old man in to speak with him, but the man was tired and he let his guard down allowing the archer to catch him in the neck, temporarily rendering him unconscious. He disappeared before the other fighters could react. 

He ran out onto the cliffs and thought he was free, until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere compadre?"

The absurd cowboy from before. This time he was armed, and his eyes gleamed.

"Take one more step partner and I'll return the favor from before." The cowboy growled. The archer saw the bullet coming before it even exited the gun. He knocked an arrow and his arm grew hot as he called forth his power.

A white hot light spiraled around him and flew towards the cowboy at blinding speed. The cowboy's bullets melted in the spirit's energy. The energy split into two and formed the maws of two great dragons that bore down on the cowboy.

The archer was caught off guard as the cowboy stared down the dragons bravely. He didn't move, didn't seem surprised at all. The cowboy didn't seem seem to care that he was going to die. 

But, then the dragons changed course. Instead of devouring the man, they coiled around him sat for a moment considering him with their intense gaze, before seeming to reach some sort of agreement and returning to the archer.

The archer stood frozen staring at the cowboy in disbelief. The cowboy looked over at him, "Hmmm I know your name partner."

 


End file.
